El final
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: Los Cullen son parte de un ejercito que pelea contra los aliens que están destruyendo la raza humana. "Eres parte del ejercito hasta morir" One-Shot


EL FINAL

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

Hace mas de 2 millones de años, criaturas del espacio exterior llegaron a nuestro planeta.

Al principio parecían simples humanos, pero después de haber explorado nuestro planeta decidieron atacar; cuando atacaban se convertían en una especie de monstruo.

No venían en son de paz obviamente, nuestro planeta era su próximo objetivo.

En estos momentos lo único que queda del que era el planeta tierra es una pequeña parte de Europa y de América del Norte, lo demás había sido ya destruido.

Todos los humanos que al paso de estos 2 millones de años hemos sobrevivido estamos en el ejército, todos desde que nacemos hasta que morimos. Claro que cada quien tenía diferente rango y diferente ocupación, había doctores, obreros, etc. Mi rango era el de Coronel, había subido desde soldado Razo hasta coronel aunque tenía que admitir que parte era gracias a mis progenitores.

El día de hoy me iba a aparear con alguno de los chicos de los mas altos rangos, todo el mundo iba a observarnos. Donde nos apareábamos era una especie de estadio chico en donde ponían la cama en medio y las demás personas iban a ver, aunque supongo que siendo la descendencia de los mas altos rangos del ejercito seré vista por mas personas. Era una obligación aparearse justo a los 18 años, después de aparearse no podemos separarnos nunca mas, los progenitores son los que eligen con quien te apareas. Como mínimo debes tener 1 persona de descendencia.

Mis progenitores estaban en mis flancos.

-General- llame a mi progenitor- ¿cuando llegara mi compañero de apareamiento?-

-Paciencia coronel, primero vendrá el doctor a revisarle y ponerle el chip-

-¿Con quién me han emparejado?-

- ¿Se acuerda de la descendencia Black?-Asentí, hace mas de 5 años que no veía a los Black-Con el más joven, acaba de cumplir los 18 como usted- Iba a preguntarle otra cosa pero se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta de metal-Pase-

-General Cullen, General Swan- entro el doctor y en cuanto cerro la puerta se enderezo e hizo el saludo militar.

-Doctor-mis progenitores imitaron el acto casi al segundo de que el doctor lo hiciera.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto con un gesto indiferente, mis progenitores asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del pequeño cuarto.-Bien Coronel Cullen necesito se despoje de su traje y de su ropa interior.

Me empecé a quitar con mucho cuidado mi nuevo traje de 18 años, ya que si lo rompía no me iban a dar otro, cuando acabe empecé a quitarme mi ropa interior.

Cuando estuve desnuda una enfermera entro a recoger mi traje, lo puso en el pequeño sillón y se quedo a lado del doctor, suponía era su pareja de apareamiento por la pulsera que traían.

-Bien, recuéstese en la camilla y abra las piernas- me subía a la camilla de metal, estaba fría y nada cómoda, inmediatamente abrí las piernas.

Mientras el doctor toqueteaba mis partes íntimas, la enfermera revisaba mis signos vitales, mi pulso, mi respiración y demás cosas.

-Coronel, todo está en orden, ahora le meteré el medidor de fertilidad-me dijo mientras sentía como el aparato se deslizaba en mi interior. Dolía más de lo que pensaba.

Me aferre a la fría camilla de metal mientras se pasaba el dolor, era insoportable y no fue hasta que el aparato emitió un sonido extraño cuando lo saco.

-Todo está perfecto, ahora le meteré su aparato de apareamiento-

El aparato de apareamiento era una pequeña maquina con la cual quedabas embarazada con el mínimo de semen posible, a los hombres les abrían su sexo y lo introducían haciendo que eyacularan mas cuando había actividad sexual . Ese aparato duraba 6 meses, si querías otro ser de descendencia tienes que solicitarlo de nuevo.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo como el aparato se amoldaba a mi aparato reproductor interno, volví a aferrarme con más fuerza a la camilla.

- Eso es todo, ya puede irse- inmediatamente salte de la camilla, y me dirigí desnuda al "pequeño estadio".

Cuando llegue a la puerta por donde tenía que entra dio un fuerte respiro y me asome por una pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta para tratar de ver si mi pareja de apareamiento ya había llegado a su puerta.

-El coronel Black y la coronel Cullen- esa era mi entrada, volví a tomar un fuerte respiro, cuando abrí las puertas vi al Jefe Supremo y a la Jefa suprema del ejercito, los progenitores de mi progenitor, a su lado, mis progenitor con sus personas con parentesco (_**NOTA: Hermanos**_) a mi progenitora, a su descendencia y sus parejas de apareamiento.

Del lado opuesto se hallaba el General de Brigada y la general de brigada Black, con su descendencia de 3 machos y 1 hembra.

Había muchísimas personas que no conocía, apresure mi paso y llegue a la gran cama.

Enfrente de mi había un joven de mi edad, pálido, cabello corto negro, sus ojos color miel y con un cuerpo y un miembro bien formados.

-Coronel Cullen- me hizo el saludo militar

-Teniente Coronel Black- le devolví el gesto y los dos automáticamente nos volteamos al público.

-Sean todos bienvenidos al apareamiento de la coronel Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, descendencia del general Edward Anthony Cullen y de la general Isabella Marie Swan, la cual se apareara con el teniente coronel Jacob Black, descendencia del general de Brigada Billy Black y la general de brigada Sarah Wilson- empezamos el show.

El coronel me sentó en la cama y sin más abrió mis piernas y se introdujo en mi interior de golpe, yo grite de dolor, después empezó con unas fuertes envestidas, las cuales hicieron que me corriera al mismo tiempo que el.

Los aparatos de ambos en nuestros interiores sonaron, eso quería decir que sus espermatozoides ya habían llegado al útero, si volvía a sonar quería decir que un espermatozoide lo logro sino tendríamos que volver a repetirlo. Gracias a la tecnología del ahora se podía hacer que los espermatozoides llegaran mas rápido y saber cuántos lograron entrar en un ovulo, pues podrían ser gemelos o trillizos.

Pip, pip

Dos veces, sonó dos veces.

Iba a tener gemelos.

-Gemelos- dijo la voz en el alta voz- eso ha sido todo- poco a poco todos se fueron levantando.

El coronel teniente Black salió de mi interior y me ayudo a bajar de la cama, había una gran mancha de sangre justo donde estaba sentada.

-Gracias- y me fui a mi puerta, pero el me tomo del brazo y me giro

-¿Que no lo sabe? , se tiene que ir conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

-Preferiría me tuteara y si lo sabia solo voy por mis cosas- me quite su brazo de encima y me di la vuelta corriendo hacia la puerta de metal.

Cuando llegue ya estaban mis maletas y mi ropa ya extendida en la camilla. Me coloque mi ropa interior y mi traje, después me calce mis botas y me empecé a hacer un chongo, cuando termine me puse mi gorra de coronel con mis 3 estrellas. Justo cuando tomaba mis maletas mis progenitores entraron.

- Coronel- dijeron sincronizados y me hicieron el saludo militar, les imite.

-Mi general- dije medio gritando

-Tenga- mi progenitora me extendió un paquete y los dos volvieron a hacer el saludo militar, lo cual decía que ya se iba y tenía razón, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Agite el paquete y decidí abrirlo más tarde.

Salí del pequeño cuarto y me dirigí a lo que sería mi nuevo cuarto.

En todo lo que restaba del mundo se hizo un gran edificio con cuartos, no eran las cosas que antes llamaban casas, eran un espacio con una ducha, un retrete, un lava manos, una cama para dos personas y una pequeña cocina, la descendencia era mandada a una sección aparte y solo veían a sus progenitores 3 veces al año, claro que cuando te apareabas con alguien los llegabas a ver más seguido y también dependía de tu rango.

Me subí a mi plataforma e introduje la dirección, me llevo directamente a la puerta. Di dos golpes suaves con los nudillos e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

Los muebles todos de color plata o negro con las paredes y el piso mas simples de la historia, en realidad se parecía a mi cuarto de antes excepto que la cama esta mas grande ahora.

Por lo visto el teniente coronel no había llegado, puse las maletas abajo de la cama y el paquete lo puse encima de la cama. Me dedique a observarlo durante unos minutos, era pequeño y en la caja tenia un escudo, era el escudo de los progenitores de mi padre y a lado de este estaba el de mi abrí.

Dentro había 3 muñequeras, 2 chiquitas y una grande y 2 pulseras. Todos tenían el escudo de mi progenitor, había una nota.

_Coronel Renesmee Cullen de Black:_

_Estamos muy orgullosos de usted y de lo que ha logrado, sin embargo el que sean dos bebes de su descendencia nos llena de mas orgullo; le enviamos 2 muñequeras y 2 pulseras para su descendencia, cada uno con el escudo Cullen, solicitamos su descendencia los lleve en cuanto nazcan para que deslumbren entre los demás, también le enviamos una muñequera para su compañero ya que al unirse a usted forma parte de los Cullen._

_Atte: el general Cullen y la general Swan _

Saque una pulsera, era idéntica a la mía solo que mas chica, supongo a el coronel Black le habrán de dar algo para mi, ya llevaba el escudo Cullen y el escudo Swan desde que nací y ahora el escudo Black y mis hijo pasarían el Black y por mi parte se perderá el Cullen, era como los apellidos, a veces siento que a Edward, mi progenitor le hubiera encantado un hombre, él era el favorito de su progenitor Carlisle hasta que le dijeron que era niña, querían los 2 pasar a mas generaciones con el apellido Cullen, mi progenitora, Bella, no pudo tener más hijos gracias a una batalla contra las criaturas si no yo no dudaba que Edward buscara al niño.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí la puerta abrirse automáticamente.

El Coronel Black entro con aires engreídos.

- Coronel- dijo indiferente.

Dejo sus maletas a lado de las mis maletas abajo de la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Observo la pulsera que todavía estaba en mi mano, la acarició suavemente y luego observo la pequeña caja.

-Así que eso era- dijo mientras observaba el interior de la caja

-¿De qué?-

- Me dieron una caja parecida con los escudos de mis progenitores, no la he abierto- se encogió en hombros- supongo es lo mismo en la versión Black-

Nos quedamos en silencio observando las pequeñas cositas del paquete. Silencio que yo rompí.

-Le doy su muñequera- tome la muñequera más grande y se la tendí

-Tutéame y gracias- la tomo y se la puso. Se agacho y saco una caja con dos escudos, la abrió y luego tiro su contenido en la cama. El coronel Black tenia razón, era lo mismo solo en versión Black, tomo la pulsera que se veía mas grande y me la dio.

-Gracias- susurre y me la puse.

-Y bien...¿tienes alguna misión programada?-

-Si, dentro de 3 días, en Marte-

-¿Te pusieron ya el protector vaginal?¿y el del útero?- Esas cosas servían para proteger a los embriones en las misiones, ni aunque estuviéramos en cinta podíamos dejar el ejercito.

-No, me lo van a poner en el trayecto-suspire

-¿en lugar de que tropa van?-

-En lugar de la tropa R-117-el coronel abrió los ojos

-¿El R-117?¿Que paso?-

-Tuvieron varias bajas-me pellizque el puente de la nariz- la tropa esta casi destruida, varios heridos, también han secuestrado a varios soldados. Fue horrible. El jefe supremo dijo que eran uno de las peores misiones fallidas- le conté sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se quedo viendo al vacío por unos minutos, se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos, me pregunte internamente el porqué .No era normal.

No podía haber otra explicación más que tuviera parentesco con alguno de esa tropa.

-¿Ya salieron las listas?- trato de que su voz saliera normal pero no le salió.

-Están pegadas en el comedor- El comedor era un lugar que se abría determinadas horas para poder comer, lo usaban sobre todo cuando la descendencia visitaba a los progenitores.

-¿Podríamos ir?-

-Claro- me puse de pie al mismo tiempo en el que el se ponía de pie.-¿En tu plataforma o en la mía?-

-En realidad me da igual- dijo distraído.

Llame a mi plataforma desde mi reloj, en menos de 2 segundos lo teníamos enfrente, me subí y el teniente subió de un salto. La plataforma se agito.

-¡Hey!, más cuidado por favor- me había costado mucho conseguirlo, Bella no me lo quería dar hace unos meses.

-Lo siento-susurro

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al comedor. Mientras pasábamos veía como otros chicos de mi edad iban con maletas a sus cuartos, por lo visto no era la única. Llegamos a la puerta del comedor, había mucha gente al rededor de donde estaban las listas.

-¿Podrías hacer que se quiten?- me susurro el coronel en el oído

-Hazlo tú-

-A mi no me van a escuchar, tienes el rango más alto que el mío-

-Tú solo tienes uno abajo eres teniente coronel-

-Eso quiere decir que soy como aprendiz de coronel-Suspire, tenía razón.

-¡Atención!- grite y creo que me reconocieron por que se irguieron y me dieron el saludo. Se los devolví-¡Filas!- se pusieron en fila, inmediatamente pase al frente-! Soldados, necesito que pasen a ver las listas de forma ordena!Ordenada!¿Esta claro?-

-¡Si, señor!-Observe como el coronel Black empezaba a revisar las listas mientras yo decía todo eso. Cuando acabe vi como estaba mas pálido de lo que era.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurre

-Si- cerró sus ojos-solo... Me quiero ir.-

Llame a mi plataforma y nos fuimos.

En el camino el coronel Black estuvo callado como pensativo. Le preguntaría mas tarde si alguien de su parentesco había muerto.

Abrí el cuarto e inmediatamente cuando cerré la puerta las lágrimas sin sollozos salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Ha muerto alguien de tu parentesco?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-Me miro unos instantes con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos así que ¿te puedo confiar algo?-

-Claro-

-Yo tenía un amigo- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, no podíamos relacionarnos con nadie tan alto- el cual tenía 3 personas con parentesco, todas hembras, yo... Yo me enamore de una- empezó a sollozar y yo como siempre tan útil solo abrí mas los ojos, yo nunca había visto llorar a nadie ni mucho menos a un hombre- Lo sé, desobedecí las reglas, pero no podía ni quería evitar y ahora ella está muerta...están muertos- comenzó a sollozar más alto- puede acusarme de desobediencia si quieres, no me importa, mejor estaré con ella en menos tiempo-sollozo aun más fuerte.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que rodearlo con mis brazos, el se sorprendió y yo también. Nunca había hecho eso con nadie.

-Lo siento- quite mis brazos de su cuerpo.

-No importa- y nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral.-¿Sabes? Hay veces en las cuales quisiera salir de esta mierda, que me coman los aliens-

- Ya sabes el lema, eres parte del ejército hasta morir-

-Lo sé- suspiro- me hubiera gustado ser de un rango más bajo, viviría mas "normal"- dijo haciendo comillas.

- Pero naciste dentro de los poderosos Black- le pique.

- y tu dentro de los aun más poderosos Cullen- contraataco.

-_Touche_- sonreí, me estaba cayendo bien.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, no puedo hacer nada para revivirlos- se quito las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-La tecnología esta avanzada pero no tanto-

-Tienes razón- tomo la caja con los escudos de sus progenitores y la abrió- ten, tu pulsera Black-

-Gracias- no quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que le dije lo que estaba pensando- podríamos ser amigos, sé que es una locura y que si alguno de nuestros rangos mayores se entera nos matan pero en nuestro cuarto podemos intentarlo-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

-Entonces ¿amigos- le tendí mi mano

-Amigos- me la tomo y me la estrecho

_Varias semanas después…_

Hacia varias semanas que Jacob (como llamaba ahora al coronel Black) y yo éramos amigos.

Al final el tuvo que venir conmigo (si, no podíamos separarnos éramos como imanes), en estos momentos estábamos en la guarida en Marte, mañana volveríamos a salir, así que el general Cullen nos mando a descansar.

-Ahh por fin mi dulce cama- Jacob se aventó literalmente a la cama.

-También es mía - me recosté a su lado.

-Fue un día pesado- vaya que lo había sido tuvimos mas bajas y secuestraron a otros varios.

-Lo se- suspire- secuestraron a uno de parentesco con mi progenitor-

-¿A quién?-

-A el general y la general de Brigadier,Emmett y Rosalie, el mayor Felix, su descendencia esta como loco buscándolos, junto con la capitán primera Heidi, quien también esta en cinta, Edward sabe que es una caso perdido, ya nada se puede hacer-

-Son de tu parentesco también ¿acaso no sientes nada?-me encogí en hombros

-No, no los conocía mucho, en toda mi vida los vi como 5 veces- el iba a decir algo pero las alarmas empezaron a sonar y las luces se pusieron rojas.

La criaturas.

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, Jacob me abrió la puerta y salimos disparados al centro de control.

Todo el mundo corría como loco de un lado a otro. Maldita panza que no me dejaba correr como quiero, si, ya tenia una pequeña pancita y la odiaba.

Creo que Jacob se des tranquilizo un momento y me cargo. No deseaba ser él en estos momentos, mi peso mas el de 2 niños y correr no era una buena combinación .

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta me bajo. Mis progenitores estaban de espaldas observando los paneles de control, Edward se tomaba el cabello con desesperación, mientras Bella toqueteaba los botones.

-¿Cuales son las ordenes mi general?- dijimos Jacob y yo sincronizados dando el saludo militar.

Edward volteo, ahogué un grito, estaba mas pálido de lo normal, tenia unas ojeras grandes y moradas debajo de sus ojos verdes, los cuales no mostraban ningún sentimiento, parecía 10 años mas grande.

-Código 34- dijo con su voz plana

-Diablos- susurro a mi lado mi amigo

El código 34 quería decir que tendríamos que irnos lo mas pronto pues la situación era más peligrosa de lo que podíamos manejar.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando los vi entrar.

Los aliens.

Estaban tan grandes como la última vez, negros y con sus garras y sus ocho ojos dejando su saliva tóxica por todos lados.

Y nadie reacciono hasta que Bella grito.

La tenían.

-¡NO!- grito Edward

Tome mi pistola de mi cinturón y le dispare repetidamente a la abominación que tenia a ... A mi madre.

-¡MAMÁ!- grite mientras la bestia se iba corriendo con ella. No me importo nada si tenía que ayudar a los demás con los otros aliens, corrí detrás de ella con Edward a mi lado.

-¡BELLA!-

-¡MAMÁ-

-¡AYUDA!- y en eso se quedo sin vida.

Vi como la mato.

Enterró sus tenazas en el cuello de mi madre, metió la cabeza de ella a su boca llena de tóxicos y cuando la saco eran huesos.

-¡NO!- gritamos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo ,pero la bestia seguía comiendo para solo dejar los huesos.

Y entonces todo se volvió obscuridad.

...

-Renesmee, despierta, por favor- una cálida voz suplicaba - tienes mucho mas por hacer, no puedes quedarte dormida todo el tiempo-tomo mi mano y empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar. Se oyó como se abría una puerta de metal y se cerraba.

-¿Nada aun?- pregunto otra voz

-Nada- la primera voz suspiro- ¿Que ha dicho el doctor allá afuera?-

- Ha dicho que si no despierta hoy, tendrán que intervenir por los bebés- ¡NO!, yo los tenía que ver, y el ilegal si no.

-¿Se los van a sacar sin que los conozca?¡Eso es ilegal! Y lo sabes- leyó mi mente...

-Jacob, si no despierta que mas vamos a hacer-Maldita sea Renesmee, abre tus ojos.

-Tienes razón- suspiro Jacob.

-Tenemos que irnos, el jefe supremo quiere hablar contigo- Jacob soltó mi mano, , luego se abrió y cerró la puerta.

Y volví a la obscuridad.

...

Abrí poco a poco los ojos para volverlos a cerrar por la luz, volví a intentarlo y esta vez funciono.

Estaba observando el cuarto, las maquinas transparentes con sonidos raros, muchos tubos conectados en mis muñecas y en mi vientre y una cosa en la nariz, estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

-¡Renesmee!- me gritaron.

Edward y Jacob entraron, sin embargo Jacob ignoro las reglas y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Ja...cob...- susurre con voz ronca.

-Renesmee- me llamo Edward con su voz plana de siempre.

-Gene...ral...-susurre y por un momento vi algo en sus ojos que no supe ver que era.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

-Bien-dentro de lo que cabe- ¿Era un sueño verdad?- susurre pregunte- Lo de... Bella- las caras de los dos se pusieron serias- Jacob dime que era un sueño ¡DIMELO!¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!- lo tome de los hombro-¡DIMELO!-

-Renesmee- susurro

-¡NO, ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA, USTEDES ME LO QUIEREN HACER CREER!-

-Cálmate por favor- susurro

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-

-¡CORONEL CULLEN BLACK, TRANQUILA,ES UNA ORDEN- El jefe supremo me ordeno, no vi ni cuando entro .

-¡Jefe Supremo!- gritaron los dos hombres que tenia a mis lados. Saludos militares.

-Retiren se, necesito hablar con la coronel- e inmediatamente me abandonaron.

-¿Que desea hablar conmigo?- le pregunte con un toque de extrañeza, yo nunca habla con el jefe supremo a menos de que fuera muy necesario.

El jefe supremo comenzó a caminar mientras toqueteaba las decoraciones del cuarto.

-Lo que usted hizo es una falta muy grave , lo sabe ¿no?- dijo como si fuera una plática casual.- y toda falta tiene sus consecuencias. A su progenitor se le bajo de rango ahora es general de Brigada, todo por el momento en cual se hecho a correr detrás de su compañera de apareamiento, dejando abandonados a varios soldados, quienes luchaban por que su raza siga viva- tomo mi barbilla y la alzo bruscamente- No como los incompetentes de usted y de mi descendencia, primero a los generales de brigadier, mi descendencia Emmett y la descendencia Hale, Rosalie, los dos secuestrados gracias al general incompetente que les puse al frente-

-Mi progenitor no es un incompetente- gruñí

-No ¿ quién lo dice?- dijo sarcásticamente- después la muerte de la general Swan, Isabella, yo la quería como mi descendencia, ella tenía un futuro más prometedor y era más inteligente que toda mi descendencia junta. Después me entero que usted cayó en una especie de coma porque se estaba " protegiendo" de los malos recuerdos, veo las grabaciones y veo que el general es mas incompetente de lo que pensaba, el era mi favorito, tenia expectativas muy altas sobre él, sin embargo, supongo que mis sueños no se cumplen- suspiro teatralmente- ¿ Que haremos contigo?-

-Supongo que me van a bajar de rango-

-Supones bien, dame tu gorra- señalo la cabecera de la cama y ahí estaba rota pero ahí estaba, la baje y se la di, el la tomo y le quito 1 de mis 3 estrellas.- Hasta luego general teniente- y se fue por la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jacob y Edward entraran con una robot de parto. Diablos.

- Coronel Cullen Black es hora- dijo la robot con voz robótica.

- No tengo ni 7 meses,¿ cómo planean sacármelos?-

-Coronel usted estuvo " dormida" más de 8 meses-¿¡QUE?!, voltee a ver mi vientre, estaba mucho mas hinchado de lo que recordaba.

La cama se empezó a hacer camilla y floto hasta una sala con un ventanal.

(_**como en Star wars**_) . Dos robots me tomaron de mi dos extremos y me pusieron en otra camilla fría, en cuanto me pusieron la cosa verde para tapar mis intimidades se expandió. Había 3 robots de mi lado izquierdo para no tapar el ventanal.

Voltee a ver al ventanal, estaban todos los Black y también los Cullen incluso la alto mando Esme quien solo la había visto 3 veces contando esta en mi vida.

Los robots me comenzaron a inyectar las cosas para que mi cuerpo tuviera contracciones.

Y empezaron.

El dolor era sumamente desgarrador. Había ido subiendo de nivel de manera casi alarmante, pero podría con ello. Apretaba la camilla con fuerza cada vez que el dolor me atravesaba el cuerpo. Una vez...otra vez...otra...Sentía una presión en el centro de mi cuerpo. Quería que todo acabara ya, quería ver que mis bebes estaba en perfectas condiciones, quería oír sus llantos...

-Puje coronel- maldito robot estúpido eso trato. Lo hice varias veces hasta que:

- No puedo más – gemí –Duele-

- Vamos, Coronel...lo está haciendo muy bien...¡Empuje!-esta vez casi grité por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo – No...no avanza nada...Voy a tener que hacerlo...,voy a tener que hacerte una episotomía...voy a tener que darte un corte para facilitar la salida de los bebes– asentí llorando.

No podía mas estaba sudando, no quería mas, sentí como mi corazón se detenía un poco, no los iba a conocer lo sabia.

De un empujón más sentí cómo la presión de mi cuerpo desaparecía, sentí mi cuerpo entero de gelatina, me sentí repentinamente bien.

Un llanto se empezó a escuchar, era uno de ellos.

- Soldado Razo Black Cullen- dijo uno de los robots alzando a mi descendencia, vi como mis ojos borrosos como empezaban a aplaudir. Pusieron al bebe en un cunerito flotante y se lo llevaron, yo no lo vi.

-Vamos coronel falta uno-

Ya no tenia fuerzas, ya no quería luchar ya no.

Volví a sentir la presión en mi vientre y volvía a gritar mientras pujaba y sentí como mi bebe salió de mi interior.

Otro llanto.

-La Soldado Razo Black Cullen- dijo el robot alzando a la pequeña y entonces una maquina comenzó a sonar.

Voltee hacia el ventanal y localice a Jacob.

" Cuídalos, amigo" le dije con mis labios y me sumí a la obscuridad para siempre.

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Alguna pregunta mándemela por reviews.**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


End file.
